


Part 2: A Real Date

by Lilly_Thoo



Series: You Didn't Even Know (But Now You Do) [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Thoo/pseuds/Lilly_Thoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all: Jace and Simon go on a real, honest to God, sit-down dinner date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2: A Real Date

_“Hey babe, what are you doing tonight?”_ Jace texted his boyfriend. 

_“What do I normally do on a Wednesday night?”_ Simon replied. _“Nothing, is the correct answer to that question.”_ Simon quickly sent an answer his own question before Jace could think of an innuendo to reply with. 

_“Good. So, you’re free for dinner with me tonight then?”_ Jace sent back. 

_“Sure, sounds fun. What’s the occasion?”_ Simon asked. They didn’t often go out on real dates because Jace always thought some demon was going to pop up in New York and wreak havoc on the city and their date. Simon has said that he’s just happy to spend time with Jace, so something as casual as dinner at the Institute was perfectly okay with him, as long as he got to spend time with his shadowhunter boyfriend.

 _“I just want to take my incredible boyfriend on a well deserved date. :) I’ll pick you up at 6:30?”_ Jace replied. 

_“See you then.” “Oh! Dressy or casual?”_ Simon added as an afterthought.  
_“Doesn’t matter. I’m sure you’ll look fantastic no matter what.”_ Jace sent back.  
_“Thanks for the help babe. I’ll see you in a few hours.”_ Simon replied, slightly exasperated. 

***

With a lot of frantic consulting from Izzy and Clary, Simon finally decided to wear a pair of deep black, fitted slacks and a crisp, white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his tan and strong forearms. The vampire strength had obviously started to show on Simon’s body.

“Nice and casual, but still classy,” Isabelle assured Simon when he voiced his concerns. 

Clary, however, did nothing to reassure her best friend, just giving Simon a knowing look. 

_“Hey are you ready? I’m on my way to pick you up.”  
“Yeah just finished getting dressed. See you soon.” _ Simon quickly shot back. 

When his boyfriend knocked on the apartment door, Simon almost jumped out of his pale skin, he didn’t even hear Jace walking through the hallway up to the door. Simon quickly made his way from his bedroom over to the door and grabbed the blazer he’d decided to bring for the night. When he opened the door, he would’ve stopped dead if he wasn’t already. 

Simon looked Jace up and down, taking in the deep blue and decidedly more fitted slacks, the shiny, black Oxfords and the black suit shirt he was wearing. The deep, dark colors complimented his tan skin well, making the thin, silvery scars stand out more. 

Then Simon realized he was staring.

“Sorry,” he said, returning his gaze up to his boyfriend’s narrow face, “but you look really fucking good.” Simon continued.

“That’s cute, Si. You don’t look so bad yourself.” Jace noticed.

“Well, I’m sure you dressed yourself. I had help from Izzy and Clary.” Simon replied easily. 

“Either way, you look good. Shall we?” Jace held his arm out to his side, indicating his boyfriend to take it. 

“Jace, we’re a little dressed up to be at Taki’s, don’t you think?” Simon asked, confused as they walked into the restaurant. 

“Hey, Kaelie. Save me a table in the back?” Jace said to the waitress, pointedly ignoring Simon’s question.

“Yep, right this way Jace.” she replied, looking Jace up and down with her bright, pure blue eyes, obviously checking him out. Yep, she still had a soft spot for him. Simon could relate. 

Kaelie, in a bright green dress that starkly contrasted with her milky white skin, led them to a small, secluded booth in the corner of a part of Taki’s that Simon didn’t even know existed. 

“Okay boys, have a seat and someone will be over to get you some drinks and take your order in a little bit.” she said with a smile, before walking away. 

***

After dinner, Jace decided he wanted to walk Simon back to the apartment. 

“Babe. Dinner was great. But since when did Taki’s have a back room for fancy dinner?” Simon asked, confused by the discovery of this part of one of his favorite restaurants. 

“‘M not sure, always I suppose. Magnus told me about it once, said it’d be a good place for a date. I took his word for it. I’m glad you liked it.” Jace said. He thought about when Magnus confronted him when he’d been not-so-subtly staring at Simon. “Lust is not a good look on you, Jace. Taki’s has a back room that is excellent for first impressions. Just ask him.” When Jace had turned around to ask him what he meant by any of that, Magnus was already gone. 

“I’m glad he did.” Simon said simply, interlooping his fingers with Jace’s, tracing the back of his hand with his thumb carelessly. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes after that, wandering around the silent, long-since empty park. Eventually, they sat down on a wooden bench, having been walking around aimlessly for at least an hour. They continued to sit in silence for awhile until Jace said, “Si, I’m sorry I never really took you on a real date before tonight. You’re pretty incredible and I know I can be an asshole sometimes and you deserve a real date once in awhile for putting up with me. And, by the Angel, you’re so patient, you’re always willing to sacrifice our plans if something comes up and-”

At that, Simon cut him off, coming startlingly close to Jace’s lips before saying, “This is a nice change, normally I’m the one rambling about how much cooler you are.” Then he gently kissed his boyfriend, savoring the way Jace’s soft lips feel against his. Simon doesn’t remember how long they stayed like that before Jace finally called a cab to get them both home.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I hope you liked it!!! if you have any questions or comments or just generally wanna scream about stuff, you can check me out on tumblr @annapquin and/or twitter @lillywinns


End file.
